musicfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Rockinday
Rockinday è un festival musicale di portata regionale, che si svolge a San Vito dei Normanni, Provincia di Brindisi. È una rassegna musicale che promuove la musica indipendente in Puglia, soprattutto della scena rock in tutte le sue sfaccettature e sottogeneri. Durante il festival gruppi emergenti pugliesi e italiani hanno la possibilità di suonare accanto ad artisti rock di rilevanza nazionale. Storia La prima edizione del festival si svolge nell'estate del 2007 organizzato da un gruppo informale di giovani. Dal 2009 con la creazione dell’associazione no profit “Rockinday Music Promotion”Articolo sull'associazione di Puglia sound, il festival è cresciuto fino a raggiungere l'odierna importanza regionale. Nelle successive 7 edizioni ha ospitato circa 39 gruppi musicali emergenti, alcuni dei quali hanno ottenuto un buon successo a livello nazionale e 14 artisti della scena rock di spicco nazionale. Edizione 2007 Gruppi emergenti * Deacaotica (Brindisi); * Ordinaria Follia (Brindisi); * Trimaira (Brindisi); * Toromeccanica (Lecce); * One way ticket (Bari). Edizione 2008 Gruppi Emergenti * Krop Circles (Brindisi); * The Flights (Milano); * Garnet (Lecce); * Akustika (Bari); * Monsterpussy (Taranto). Edizione 2009 Artisti rilevanti * Malfunk; Gruppi emergenti * Pets (Bologna); * Peacebreakers (Napoli); * Il Pasto Nudo (Bari); * Logo (Lecce); * Kiss my Town (Taranto); * Deacaotica (Brindisi); * Missiva (Brindisi). Edizione 2010 Artisti rilevanti * Zen Circus; * C.F.F. e il Nomade Venerabile; Gruppi emergenti * Garnet (Lecce); * Dissenza (Brindisi); * Super Dog Party (Roma); * Railway and Dogs (Bari); * Two Left Shoes (Bari); * Ninfea (Taranto). Edizione 2011 Artisti rilevanti * Bud Spencer Blues Explosion; * Diaframma; Gruppi emergenti * Moustache Prawn (Brindisi); * Play on Tape (Lecce) * Hate Inc. (Taranto) * A Tea with Alice (Bari) * Shoe's killin'worm (Bari) * Dirty Blood (Brindisi) Edizione 2012 Artisti rilevanti * Fluon (gruppo musicale di Andy, ex-componente dei Bluvertigo); * Sick Tamburo; Gruppi emergenti * My secret windows (Lecce); * Plastic Man (Firenze); * Missiva (Brindisi); * Karma in Auge (Taranto); * Bufalo Kill (Caserta); * The Victorians (Potenza). Edizione 2013 Artisti rilevanti * Eva Poles; * Giorgio Canali & Rossofuoco; Gruppi emergenti * Selfbar (Milano/Taranto); * Carmilla e il segreto dei ciliegi (Bari); * Le Poetèmodì (Brindisi); * The Sovran (Taranto); * Dobermann (Torino); * Shotgun Babies (Lecce). Edizione 2014 Artisti rilevanti * Tying Tiffany; * Il Pan del Diavolo; Gruppi Emergenti * Elektrojezus (Brindisi); * MEry Fiore (Lecce); * A Violet Pine (Barletta/Bergamo); * Big Steel Shit (Taranto); * Enrico Martello (Brindisi); * Mad Shepherd (Roma). Curiosità * I gruppi emergenti sono selezionati ogni anno attraverso un bando di candidatura nazionale e scelti dai componenti dell'associazione secondo i criteri riportati nel bando; * Il festival è autofinanziato dai soci che organizzano anche una raccolta fondi attraverso la modalità del crowdfunding. * Nel 2014 MEry Fiore (Lecce) vince il premio nazionale "Fondazione Arezzo Wave Italia 2014" e subito dopo si classificano i ''' '''Bufalo Kill (Caserta)Articolo sulla finale dell'Arezo wave 2014. Voci correlate * Festival musicale * San Vito dei Normanni * Provincia di Brindisi Note Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale della manifestazione; * Link page rockit; * Last.fm festival; * Keepon festival; * Il tacco di bacco; * Puglia Sounds Categoria:Festival rock Categoria:Festival musicali italiani